Computer programming began with cumbersome code entry. Even in the 1980's typical code entry was done on punch cards that were fed to a card reader. Later developments allowed keyboard entry of computer code. Further developments included applications for compilers that provided programmers with debugging tools and allowed object oriented programming. Efficiency tools for helping programmers develop code quickly using modules and the like were also developed. Most programming tools depend on a programmer knowing how to use the tools available to them and require keyboard entry. A programmer incapable of using a keyboard entry system for health reasons or due to a handicap or the like can be a detriment to a company's success. Being able to visualize what is programmed is also important to a programmer. Thus, use of hands and eyes is required by current programming applications to quickly generate code. Such requirements can hinder otherwise talented programmers from generating code.
What is needed is a system and method for allowing programmers incapable of using keyboard entry systems to perform computer programming.